Uprisal
by Chaplain Lemartes
Summary: This is the tale of How I Died. This is the tale of the Destruction of the School. This is the tale of a Good Eraser. The Ride Just got even more Exciting. Chapter 4: Doubts is up! R&R Please!
1. M564B

**Uprisal**

**Chapter 01: M564B**

_This is the story of how I died. This is the story the destruction of the School. This is a tale of a Good Eraser. The Ride just got even more Thrilling. _

**EXPERIMENT M564B PROFILE – CLASSIFED BEYOND TOP SECRET **

**Designated, Official Name: M564B **

**Chosen, Unofficial Name: Hawk **

**Age: 14**

**Product of the 'Eraser Mark II' Experiment **

**Date of Death: March 1****st**** 2010. **

**Other Information: M564B was one of the "Failed Experiments" from the Mark II Experiment, basically an Eraser who aged like a normal person. Shown to have an extraordinary lifespan for an Eraser. Was promoted to Sergeant of Squad F, before its death. A999 is current commander. Led a plot with other Experiments from Squad E, in an operation codenamed "School's Out" to destroy The School – California and eliminate The Director and Anne Walker. Body was taken by "The Flock" upon the Experiment's Death. It's Body has Never Been Found. **

**EXPERIMENT M564B PROFILE – CLASSIFED BEYOND TOP SECRET **


	2. Briefing

**Uprisal**

**Chapter 02: Briefing **

**Three Months Earlier... **

"So you know the drill," I shouted to my colleagues. "We want this to be nice, short and quick. No mucking about, you got that? I'm looking at you, Dread!"

Dread looked up, and nodded, already morphed into his Eraser form. This was it. The rouge mutants called The Flock were on their way to New York, and this was my chance of stopping them. My name's Hawk and I'm an Eraser, a product of the "Mark II Experiment", where I can age like a normal person. After the invasion of the School by The Flock and the rescue of Subject 11, we were severely punished by the Whitecoats in command.

"Watch out for them," I began to brief my comrades. "I know there may be only six of these mutants but they're deadly. Two of them – Subjects 12 and 13 have been known to harbour bombs, so be wary."

"But boss," protested another Eraser, known as Mick, the one who everyone liked to take the piss of because he was so cowardly. It was friendly humour, of course. Every other Eraser was ruthless apart from my special group. I guess, seeing as we all look fourteen, and are fourteen for that matter, we have a great friendship bond. "If they've got bombs, why don't we call for backup?"

"Back up?" I asked, getting out of my seat, and then regretting it instantly as the van lurched around the corner. "We're meant to be the elite of the elite, The Flock Hunters! Eraser Group F! We'll be laughing stock from the other Erasers if we are so cowardly enough to call for _backup." _

"Right, no backup," Mick agreed, and nudged the Eraser next to him, known as Eagle, who unplugged his Earphones.

"Alright, this is it boys," I spat, and by now, the nine others in the back of the van had morphed fully, now completely wolf-like. "This is New York City, The Big Apple. The City That Never Sleeps! Remember, The Director wants this raid done by the book! Nice, quick and efficient, and then we wanna scram before the cops show up. Also Remember, that there will be no deaths, because the Director wants them alive, no killings! Got that, guys?"

"Yes boss," the Erasers mumbled.

"Alright then," I announced, and then spoke to the Eraser by the Door, named Truck. "Truck, open the doors when we go around the corner. Let's bail on the count of three!"

"_Three."_

My group of Ten Bloodthirsty Erasers were now eager to rip and tear the mutants completely unaware about what was going to happen – their loss.

"_Two." _

I watched Truck swing open the door, and I saw them, the six Mutants, already getting ready to fight, coming down from the trees in the park.

"_One." _

We rolled out of the van, and I morphed into a wolf before I even hit the floor, hair covering my body. I dashed forward to unleash the first blow against Subject 16, the Infamous Maximum Ride.

Now the wait was over, the hunt had begun.


	3. Abandoned

**Uprisal**

**Chapter 3: Abandoned **

I lashed out, but the nimble birdkid dodged me, and kicked me in the jaw.

"Stop attacking us!" she yelled, turning around to face another Eraser, Truck.

"Truck," I whispered as he was catapulted over backwards, smashing into a tree.

"Not Truck," groaned Mick, before lunging at Maximum Ride. He too was beaten off, hitting the same tree where Truck's body was lying, wounded and unconscious.

I watched another van roll up – where had that come from? I never remembered calling for backup. Anyway, we were grateful for it – until Ari Batchelder rolled out with several more Erasers – the ones that were five, six or seven years old.

"Showtime, boys," Ari snarled, morphing into an Eraser and hitting Subject 12, the one known as Fang, in the face. "This party's just got started."

"Batchelder," I turned to him. "We were doing perfectly fine on our own!"

"Obviously not," Ari glanced at Truck and Mick. "No mutant unconscious. Not a scratch. I reckon The Director may even demote you after this _failure_."

"If she does," Dread vowed, "I'm going to whatever group he goes to."

"Idiots," Ari snarled as he lunged backwards, dodging a blow from Subject 11. However, I was not so fortunate, and I fell to the floor. My fellow surviving Erasers, Dread, Eagle, Marcus, Allen, Rover and myself were all fighting hard, many of us had suffered grievous injures. Suddenly, Allen turned around, and began hacking Rover down with his bare hands.

"Allen, Stop it!" I yelled, noticing the blank look in his eyes. I reached for my gun, knowing I had no choice. Somebody, probably one of the mutants had taken over his mind. I clenched back my tears as I pulled the trigger, to stop him harming anybody else. Allen's body fell limp to the floor, along with Rover.

I could see the smallest one, Subject 11, being high-fived by Subject 12. It had to be her – she was the mind reader.

'_You will attack Ari'. _

The voice came in my head, and I pushed it aside.

'_You. Will. Attack. Ari." _The voice was clearer this time, and it took me a few seconds longer to push the thoughts aside.

Ari turned to Subject 15, and was fighting him, causing severe injuries.

'_If you attack Ari,' _the voice came again. _'You will be rewarded'. _

"Rewarded," I muttered under my breath. _'Fat Chance. More likely I can – Argh!' _

I screamed in pain as Maximum Ride punched me in the jaw, causing my lips to bleed, and my eyes to begin to close.

'_This is it'. _I thought, looking around at the fights going on. I could see Ari and the others piling back into their van. Ari's entire group had no scratch. All of my group were either dead, or unconscious. And I was about to join the ones unconscious. I began to fall over, morphing back into my human form. _'This is where I die'. _

**Giving you a nice little cliff-hanger there folks. Well, let me tell you it's not the end of the story **_**yet. **_**If you haven't already noticed, this is set towards the end of the Angel Experiment, takes up the whole of School's Out Forever, and the very beginning of saving the World & Other Extreme Sports. Also, I need reviews! Please review, it won't take too long (Unless you want to write a 1000-word-review on each chapter). Go on, what are you waiting for? Press the bloody green button, fools!**

**Hawk *Whispers*: What makes you think they'll review if you insult them? **

**You're not paid to question me! Now shut up and work on chapter four! **

**Hawk: I don't get paid at all! **

**That's a figure of speech! Work! **


	4. Doubts

**Uprisal**

**Chapter 4: Doubts **

My eyes flickered open to reveal the dirty park in New York. It was littered with bodies of my friends, and I now realised that I was the sole survivor. The mutants called the flock had killed them all. However, I could hear sirens in the distance and I began to realise that this was still the Big Apple, still a major city. Of course – cops would be on the show within seconds. I had no time to bury my friends.

"Hawk..." the voice was slow and painful, and I turned around to see Dread, struggling to his feet. "Are the others..."

"Yes," I said sadly, knowing now that I wasn't alone. I had Dread to endure this nightmare with me. "They're dead. I'm so, so sorry."

"I know, there's nothing you could have done," Dread replied. "Should we bury them?"

"No time," I replied. "I mean I want to, but the Cops would probably arrest us and we'd get no help from the School."

"Fair point," Dread shrugged, morphing back into the fourteen-year old boy that I knew. I was already morphed.

"But we can remember our fallen comrades," I turned to him. "By fighting in their names."

"Of course," Dread smiled, as we ran out of the park, and both of us were long gone by the time the cops arrived. I hoped our friends would not have had too much attention.

**A Week Later...**

A week later, I was healed by the school, but demoted a rank. I was no longer leader of Group F. Ari Batchelder, Jeb's son, commanded the Flock Hunters, the Elite of the Elite. The New boys were promoted from several different groups, and they always seemed to take the piss out of us at every chance they got. We had been postponed from hunting, and forced to guard the school – one of the most boring assignments ever. Walking around endless corridors checking for what – the invisible mutant? Anyway, it was hardly likely that the Flock would ever attack the place that they hated.

Of course, I hadn't known about the other Erasers, the other ones created in the "Mark II" experiment, entitled Group Z. The last group of Erasers ever to come of the production line. As it happened, two of them had their expiration dates shown up on the backs of their necks earlier than planned, and passed away whilst we were fighting the Flock.

They didn't deserve to die at 14. Nobody did – apart from maybe Ari. The creep. I hated him. The Tyrannical 8-year old Eraser. He walked around the place like he was in command. I could even say that I hated him as much as I hated the School. The scientists responsible for ensuring several things.

That I never had a Normal Life

That I had a much shortened lifespan – I didn't know when my Expiration date would kick in, but it would probably be within a couple of years, just a rough estimate.

That I turn into a Wolf whenever I feel angry.

I know, sad life isn't it?

"The meeting's in twelve minutes, Hawk," one of my new group members – Tyrant, peered around of my door. "Ward Twelve."

"Thanks," I replied. "I'll be there."

What meeting, you may ask. I'll tell you.

The Meeting that would decide the fate of The School.


End file.
